The Day Elyse Missed School
by iheartsunshine
Summary: A funny fic about Edward and Bella... Bella is a vampire, They live in a new town, and it's their first day of High school. can they stand 3 girls Sarah Amanda and Taylor? OOOnnne shoooot


**The day Elyse Missed School**

**A Twilight Story that include: Amanda B. Sarah H. and Taylor A. NOTE: All 3 of them are juniors in High School, but all have the same personalities. New Moon did not take place. I don't own Twilight or New Moon. But I DO own Amanda!! Mwhaha! Bow down to Elyse, Amanda, Bow!!!!!!**

**BPOV (Bella point of View)**

**My life was perfect. Edward had changed me into a vampire just last year and we had moved to a small little town on a weird island named Whidbey… I think. **

**We lived in the largest town called Oak Harbor. And Esme, not wanting to have to deal with us, sent us to high school. Again, Alice, Edward and I were juniors and Jazz, Rose and Emmett were seniors. **

**It was our first day there, and barely 5 minutes into the first class, 3 very annoying girls sat right behind us. **

**By listening to all their constant gossip, I found out that their names were Sarah, Taylor and Amanda. The Amanda girl was really tall, about 6 ft. She was almost as tall as Edward, and let me tell you; he was tall. **

**The second, Sarah was tall, blond, she was perfectionist and a procrastinator. Oh yah, did I mention that she was talkative? VERY TALKITIVE! **

**Thirdly the one named Taylor… well she just wasn't, she just wasn't all there. She was pretty tall, about the same height as Sarah and was dirty blond. She wore a bracelet from this thing called creation from a year ago… eew.**

**It was super easy to overhear them. I looked over at Edward and he smiled. "You're just lucky you can't hear their thoughts." He whispered. Whoa… I hadn't thought of that. EVEN MORE EEW!!**

**I started zoning out the teacher; I had already learned what he was talking about. I was more interested in what they were talking about. Prather's Fridge? Huh, I don't know. **

"**Oh, my God!" Amanda said. "That boy is… Fine." She said, emphasizing the word fine.**

"**Yah, yah and did I tell you guys what I'm doing this weekend? I'M GONNA SEE ANTHONY!!" She yelled out, the teacher glared at her.**

"**Who cares about Anthony" said Sarah, "When we have a GOD sitting in front of us!?!" She answered. **

"**Yah, whatever. Sarah I thought that REED was God!" she said, joking. **

**I rolled my eyes, reed, as in a clarinet or saxophone? Gosh these girls were weird. **

**I ended up listening to their constant chatter about MY Edward when the bell finally rung. **

**The next three classes went by really fast. **

**I didn't have the one right before lunch with Edward, so that disappointed me. **

**However, when I walked into the cafeteria, I could see the rest of our family sitting at a table all by themselves. The only thing I managed to catch out of their conversation was: **

"**Dude, Edward, I think you should do it." And that was Emmett; whatever he just said couldn't be good.**

**EPOV (Edward Point of View) **

**I laughed at what Emmett said. I walked over to Bella where I filled her in on what was going on. She laughed and then her face became serious.**

"**What the HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING EDWARD!" she yelled. I visibly cringed. Everybody was watching.**

"**SORRY BELLA! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT LIKE THAT!" I yelled back. **

"**NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT LIKE THAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT THEN EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN?" she yelled back, her eyes turning black.**

"**SHE IS JUST MY COUSIN." I yelled, not knowing anything to say back.**

**Ooh, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "YOUR COUSIN! EDWARD SHE WAS OBVIOUSLY JUST MORE THAN YOUR 'COUSIN'!!" She yelled. Yah, she was mad. **

"**I'm sorry?" It came out as a question. **

"**I'M SORRY? I'M SORRY! EDWARD HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT! OH MY GOSH EDWARD! I'M DONE! WE'RE THROUGH!" She yelled once more, turned and looked at Emmett, (who winked) and sat down by him. **

**I took my sack lunch and walked over to where those three girls were sitting earlier. **

"**Would you mind if I joined you?" I asked to the three of them, in my most dazzling way.**

**They couldn't say anything, so they just nodded. I sat down and started chatting casually with them. **

**I looked over at Bella who put up a sign that said 'I LOVE MIKE NEWTON!" all over it.**

**Oh no she didn't. (If I could have snapped I would've) I turned next to the blond one, Sarah I think her name was, and planted one on her. **

**After doing so, she almost fainted, and there was some guy (in her thoughts I learned his name was Kaleb) got really mad.**

**She looked over at me. "Say goodbye to your precious piano Edward." **

**She stood up and started to leave.**

"**Bella! I'm sorry!" I yelled.**

**She glared at me. "Prove it!" **

"**Oh, I will." I said suggestively under my breath.**

**I walked up to her, and smiled down at her. "I love you." **

**She smiled up at me. "I love…" **

"**Me." I answered.**

"**No, Shane West." And with that, she was off. **

**I stood there in the cafeteria with everybody laughing at me. The only thing I could hear over the laughter was Sarah saying: "Wow, Elyse reaaaally should have gone to school today." **

**The End. **


End file.
